Nouveau départ
by Hatsukoi-san
Summary: Eri en avait vécu des choses. De tristes choses. Puis, elle fut sauvée. Et maintenant, une nouvelle vie s'offrait à elle. Un nouveau départ. Recueil sur le personnage de Eri. Défi Forum-Mha. Spoil à outrance, mais précisé dans les chapitres concernés.
1. Aizawa - Coupure

**Hey !**

 **On continue dans la publication d'Os ! Voilà ma participation pour le défi " Harem" du magnifique forum français de Mha ! Donc petites précisions :**

 **1) Le personnage choisi est Eri ! Jolie petit bout de spoil qui va naturellement engendrer des histoire pleine de spoil.**

 **2) Etant donnée qu'il s'agit d'une petite fille de 6/7 ans ( je crois. ça reste une mineure) Il ne s'agira pas de Harem dans le sens _romantique,_ du terme. Il y a aura peut être de l'amour, mais le genre amour d'enfant de maternelle. Rien d'autre (je suis pas assez tordue). **

**Voilà ! Encore un grand merci à _Lolalola1963_ pour la relecture et la correction ! Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

_Disclaimer :_ _Boku no academia appartient à Horikoshi Kohei_

* * *

 **Première** **histoire : Aizawa & Eri : Coupure**

« Il est l'heure d'aller au lit, Eri. »

La toute jeune fille leva la tête de son livre pour regarder l'homme qui l'avait interpellé, plus par surprise que par doute. Cette voix, elle la connaissait par cœur. C'était celle de ce héro qui s'occupait d'elle au quotidien. Aizawa s'approcha d'elle et jeta un œil au bouquin qu'elle tenait.

« C'est l'histoire d'un chat qui parcours le monde. C'est Monsieur Deku qui me l'a offert ! »

L'adulte remarqua qu'il ne restait que peu de page pour arriver vers la fin de l'histoire. « Tu voudrais qu'on le termine ensemble ? »

Le sourire de la petite fille s'élargit. « Oui ! » Elle tendit lui tendit le livre et marcha à sa suite.

S'en suit alors leur petite routine pour préparer l'enfant à aller au lit. Après un passage à la salle de bain, Eri enfila son pyjama, attrapa une petite peluche en forme de poulpe - un cadeau de Mirio, cette fois-ci- et alla s'engouffrer avec hâte dans les duveteuses couvertures de son lit. Aizawa finit par la rejoindre dans la chambre, il alluma la veilleuse et s'installa auprès d'elle. Il feuilleta alors le livre pour retrouver la page où Eri s'était arrêtée. Il commença alors à conter l'histoire du petit chat voyageur sous les yeux ébahit de la très jeune enfant. Aizawa avait une manière particulière de raconter des histoires. Le problème ne résidait pas dans tant dans sa voix. Certes, elle était assez grave et monotone, mais ce n'était pas si grave. Il s'agissait de sa voix et elle l'avait connu comme ça. En revanche, il arrivait parfois que la voix du professeur prenne une drôle d'intonation. Plus hésitante, plus aiguë aussi. Et cela la faisait rire, Monsieur Aizawa imitait très mal les chats !

Il lui raconta les périples du minou à travers mers et montages, n'oubliant pas de lui laisser le temps de contempler chacune des illustrations de l'ouvrage. L'horloge indiquait 20h30 lorsqu'ils eurent fini. Ils discutèrent un peu, puis constatant que les paupières d'Eri semblaient se faire de plus en plus lourdes, il rangea le livre prés de son lit, la borda et lui posa un délicat baiser sur le front.

« Bonne nuit Eri. »

Aux anges, Elle chuchota d'une voix pleine de fatigue. « Bonne nuit Monsieur Aizawa. »

L'adulte lui sourit en retour, puis quitta la chambre en silence. La jeune fille le regarda partir et fermer la porte. Elle laissa ses yeux ensommeillés redécouvrir sa chambre. Des jouets et des peluches par dizaines déposés dans un coin, une table avec des feutres, des feuilles et des livres dans un autre. Et partout, d'innombrables dessins qu'elle avait fait, seule ou avec ces personnes qui faisaient désormais partie de sa vie. La veilleuse donnait un air enchanteur à la pièce. Elle était plongée dans un bleu très doux, projetant de magnifiques étoiles ci et là sur les mur.

Définitivement, même si elles avaient plusieurs points en commun, cette pièce n'avait rien à voir avec sa _précédente_ chambre.

Elle s'installa plus confortablement dans son oreiller et ferma les yeux. La nuit était douce et apaisante. Et il suffit d'une seule seconde, d'un seul instant, pour que cette atmosphère idyllique sombra dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Le changement fut tellement brusque qu'elle ne le réalisa pas tout de suite. Plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale, Eri sentit l'effroi la saisir de toute part. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle était toujours au même endroit, dans sa chambre joliment décorée, dans l'un des établissement de Yuei. Là où l'avait laissé Aizawa quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle se répéta cette idée encore et encore, tentant comme elle le pouvait pour gérer se trop plein de sentiment qui l'envahissait. Les murs qu'elle discernait difficilement perdaient de leur couleurs. Les dessins accrochés ci et là sur la tapisserie s'évaporaient pour laisser place à des murs qu'elle connaissait malheureusement trop bien. Ces murs de pierre blanc et froid, ces jouets sans âme encore enfermés dans leur boite. Eri avait peur. Terriblement peur. Ou était la gentil main de Monsieur Deku ? La grande cape de Monsieur Lemillion ? La voix rassurant de Monsieur Aizawa ? La gentillesse et la chaleur de toutes ces nouvelles personnes qu'elle avait eu la chance de rencontrer ?

Elle ferma les yeux, serrant la couverture sous ses petites mains. Les choses n'étaient plus les mêmes, mais elle avait tout de même si peur. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir à la volé et vit au travers de la couverture sous laquelle elle s'était inconscient cachée, une forte lumière apparaître. La lumière se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à arriver à ses côtés. Elle sentit aussitôt une main se poser sur la couverture qui recouvrait sa tête. Une chaleur qu'elle redoutait tant de perdre.

« Je suis là, Eri. »

Elle sortie de sa cachette improvisée pour rencontrer le regard bienveillant du professeur à l'alter d'effacement. Surement que beaucoup dirait que son regard n'était pas si différent que son regard las de tous les jours, mais pour Eri, c'était justement ce regard plein de gentillesse et de bienveillance qu'elle aimait le plus. Sans attendre une quelconque explication, elle se jeta, tête la première, dans les bras d'Aizawa. L'adulte déposa la lampe torche sur le lit et referma ses bras autour d'elle.

« Il y a eu une coupure d'électricité. Mais des personnes sont en train d'arranger le problème. » Il lui caressa doucement le dos. « Il n'y a rien à craindre. On va vite arranger ça. Pour l'instant je t'ai amené une lampe. »

Aizawa parlait d'une voix très calme. Comme de petits chuchotements pour ne pas la brusquer. Eri semblait retrouver son calmer au fur et à mesure des caresses. Il continua à l'observer encore quelques instant.

« Tu voudrais que je reste avec toi ? »

Eri sera les poings qui tenait vigoureusement le pull de l'adulte. Elle le voudrait. Elle savait qu'elle serait en sécurité si Monsieur Aizawa restait auprès d'elle. Pourtant, elle hésita. Elle ne voulait pas l'embêter. Il avait travaillé toute la journée, puis avait passé tout le reste de la journée, le nez plongé dans ses feuilles tout en s'occupant d'elle. Ne devrait-il pas alors dormir pour reprendre des forces ? Alors que la toute jeune fille réfléchissait à toute allure, Aizawa – qui avait très vite compris le dilemme interne de la jeune fille- déposa une main sur sa tête pour attirer son attention. L'échange dura quelques secondes. Le temps qu'il fallait pour qu'une nouvelle fois, le regard d'Aizawa rassure les craintes de Eri.

« Mais vous allez dormir où ? »

« Sur le canapé. Je peux le déplacer à côté de ton lit, comme ça je suis juste à côté de toi. »

Elle hocha la tête, montrant son accord pour cette solution. Aizawa l'aida alors à sortir du lit et ensemble, armé de leur lampe torche, ils allèrent chercher une couverture, un coussin et le dit canapé. Au passage, la jeune fille en profita pour prendre avec elle, deux petites peluches offertes par Mirio et Midoriya. C'était comme si ses deux héros étaient à ses côtés. La rassurant davantage.

Après plusieurs minutes d'installations, Aizawa et Eri étaient tous les deux fins prêts à rencontrer Morphée. S'installa plus confortablement dans ses couvertures, Eri ferma les yeux, un grand sourire collé sur ses lèvres. Un coupure d'électricité, ce n'était pas si effrayant quand on était entourée de si grands héros.

* * *

 **Et de un ! Fluffy comme j'aime et j'espère qu'il vous à plu tout autant !**


	2. Kyoka - Anniversaire

**Bien le bonjour, Bien le bonsoir !**

 **Nous voilà pour un nouvel OS sur notre adorable Eri !**

 **Sinon, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire donc je vous laisse lire en toute tranquillité !**

* * *

 _Disclaimer : Boku no Hero Academia est une oeuvre appartenant à Horikoshi Kohei _

* * *

**Deuxième histoire : Eri & Kyoka : Anniversaire**

Eri prit une grande inspiration. Elle serra l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait contre sa robe à fleur et s'avança vers l'entrée des dortoirs des 1-A. Accompagnée d'Aizawa, elle monta les grands escaliers et attendit qu'il ouvre la porte menant à l'intérieur.

« Eri ! » S'écria Ochako en la voyant entrer. Armée de son plus beau sourire, elle s'avança vers elle pour la saluer. Son cri alerta les autres étudiants qui ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre. Elle reconnut Tsuyu, Momo, Koda, Aoyama et surtout, elle vit Kyoka Jirou.

Eri appréciait toujours ces moments. Les jeunes héros étaient toujours si gentils ! Elle parla un petit moment avec les étudiants. Répondant aux différentes questions et acceptant les nombreux câlins des rares filles présentes. Cependant, si Eri était aujourd'hui ici, c'était pour une raison bien précise. Elle avait une mission secrète à accomplir !

Le bruit des six futurs héros fut assez pour prévenir l'entièreté de la classe. Et c'est alors qu'elle acceptait une petite pâtisserie faite par le grand Sato qu'elle vit la cible arrivée.

Le plan était en marche.

« Monsieur Deku ! »

« Eri ! » Le garçon s'approcha le sourire aux lèvres, vers la jeune fille. Il s'accroupit afin d'être à son niveau, puis il tendit la main. Elle comprit tout de suite, et avec cette bonne humeur qui l'habitait depuis qu'elle avait emménagé à Yuei, elle frappa dans la paume d'Izuku. Ils parlèrent ensemble un instant avant que Aizawa vienne les interrompre.

« Midoriya, je dois te parler. »

Elle vit Monsieur Deku grimacer. « Ah...Bien… Bien sûr ! »

« Ooooh il va se faire gronder. » chantonna Kaminari, tout sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais, Monsieur _Premières courses_ ? » Taquina Hanta derrière lui.

Midoriya ria, embarrassé et peu sûr de lui. Il salua Eri et s'en alla suivre Aizawa dans la cuisine.

Cependant, ce que Izuku ignorait. C'est que pour une fois, il n'avait rien fait. Aizawa n'avait absolument rien à lui reprocher. Toute cette mise en scène avait été demandé par Eri.

Remerciant mentalement son tuteur, elle se tourna vers celle qu'elle était venue rencontrer. Elle tira discrètement sur le pan de son vêtement pour attirer son attention.

« Madame Kyoka ! Je… Je pourrais vous parlez, s'il vous plait ? ».

« Bien sûr. » Elle se baissa à son niveau.

Elle jeta un regard vers la porte de la cuisine. « Pas ici ! Monsieur Deku ne doit pas nous voir !»

Kyoka haussa un sourcil, surprise par la remarque de l'enfant. Elle se leva, lui tendit la main et lui proposa d'aller dans l'une des salles de repos se situant à l'opposé de la cuisine.

Une fois isolée de tous, elles s'installèrent sur les nombreux coussins déposés ci et là dans la pièce.

« Alors ? De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

Eri prit, une nouvelle fois, une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Monsieur Aizawa lui avait dit que c'était une bonne idée, alors tout devrait bien se passer. Elle sortit sa petite enveloppe de sa poche et l'ouvrit délicatement. Elle en sortit une feuille de papier qu'elle déplia et montra à l'héroïne. Il s'agissait d'un dessin. On voyait plusieurs petits personnages un peu partout sur la grande feuille blanche. Tout en bas, un gâteau était dessiné avec plein de petit carrés ornés de nœud. Sur le côté, une fille qui tenait un micro. Celle-ci avait de long trait sur les oreilles. Au milieu de tous ces éléments, il y avait quatre personnes particulièrement mises en avant par des étoiles jaunes pastelles, qui les entouraient. Un grand monsieur tout en noir avec des oreilles de chat, une petite fille avec une corne et deux garçons. Le plus grand était blond, le plus petit était vert.

« Pourriez-vous m'aider à organiser un anniversaire surprise pour Monsieur Deku et Monsieur Lemilion ? »

Eri avait presque crié sa demande. Debout sur ses deux gambettes, elle faisait face à la plus âgé d'un regard mêlant inquiétude et détermination, serrant sa feuille de ses deux petites mains. De son côté, Kyoka n'en menait pas large. Eri était beaucoup trop adorable. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas la serrer dans ses bras, là tout de suite.

La musicienne attrapa le dessin. « Et donc… tu aimerais que je chante ? » C'est ce qu'elle en déduisait. La jeune fille avec de longue oreille et un micro devait être sa représentation.

« Oui ! Je … J'ai beaucoup aimé votre concert ! Il y avait de la lumière et aussi beaucoup de musique ! Tout le monde était content et… et je sais que Monsieur Lemillion avait beaucoup aimé ! Puis, Monsieur Deku n'a pas profité comme nous, mais lui aussi il était content ! »

Eri desserra les poings, plongée dans ses souvenirs. « Ils ont fait beaucoup de chose pour moi. Dés qu'ils le peuvent, ils viennent me voir, ils me font rire, alors qu'ils sont déjà très occupés. »

Et les yeux de l'enfant saisirent ceux de l'adolescente. Plein de gratitude et d'assurance. « Aujourd'hui c'est à moi de leur faire plaisir ! » Elle se tenait droite, et d'un coup, se s'inclina. Presque trop rapidement, elle tituba, mais se repositionna aussitôt. Son front beaucoup trop prés du sol. « S'il vous plait, Madame Kyoka, pouvez-vous faire un petit concert pour Monsieur Deku et Monsieur Lemillion !? »

Pour toute réponse, Kyoka afficha un grand sourire. Attendrit. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas entendu Midoriya parler des progrès de la toute jeune enfant ? Eri était naturellement sensible à toutes cette attention que les deux garçons lui consacraient et au fond, elle comprenait l'ambition de la jeune fille. Si elle ne connaissait pas tant que ça Mirio Togata, elle avait une réelle admiration pour lui. De l'autre côté, elle pouvait affirmer sans mal que Midoriya Izuku était un condensé de gentillesse et tout les deux mériteraient plus que quiconque une fête d'anniversaire surprise !

En tant qu'héroïne, n'était-il pas de son devoir d'aider ceux dans le besoin ?

Elle déposa sa main l'épaule de la plus petite. « En voilà une demande ! Il nous reste un peu moins d'un mois avant le 15, ça nous laisse le temps de monter quelque chose de spectaculaire, mais faudra se donner à fond ! »

Eri en joie sauta sur place. « Oui ! Merci, merci, merci ! S'il y a besoin de quelque chose, Monsieur Aizawa a dit que vous pouviez en discuter avec lui… Mais vous pouvez aussi en parler avec moi ! » Conclu-t-elle très sérieuse. Elle était tout de même l'organisatrice de cette mission !

« D'accord chef ! Et si je peux me permettre de te proposer une idée. » Eri aborda tout de suite une expression de pure curiosité. « Tu te souviens, je n'étais pas seule sur scène. » Elle hocha la tête. En effet, il y avait la gentille et si raffinée Momo, le garçon ténébreux, l'autre monsieur marrant et l'ami de Monsieur Deku qui criait trop fort. « Et bien, je pourrais leur en parler afin qu'on fasse un véritable concert, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Le regard de la jeune fille s'illumina. « Ça serait fantastique ! »

« Alors marché conclue ! » Elle se leva et tendit lui tendit la main pour la ramener auprès d'Aizawa.

« Marché conclue ! » S'écria-t-elle en attrapant la main tendue. « Mais ça doit rester top secret ! ». La plus grande scella fictivement ses lèvres et lança la clé imaginaire au loin.

Toutes sourires, elles marchaient de nouveau vers le salon, sous le regard curieux des élèves. Au milieu, Midoriya discutait avec la fille invisible et le Sato aux gâteaux. Elle regarda la jeune héroïne et toute le deux échangèrent un regard complice.

Eri allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que ce 15 juillet ne soit en rien comparable aux précédents. Monsieur Deku et Monsieur Lemillion n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir

* * *

 **Heureusement que Mirio et Midoriya sont tous les deux nés le 15 juillet x)**


	3. Eri - Trouver sa place

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

 **Nouvel petit Os un peu particulier. Pas de duo, mais un Os centric. Je ne sais pas si ça rentre dans le concept du challenge, maiiiis on me pardonnera cet écart.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Edit : Quelle tête de linote je suis : Merci à Ahriall d'avoir prit le temps de corriger cet écrit !**

* * *

 _Disclaimer : Boku no academia est une oeuvre appartenant à Horikoshi Kohei_

* * *

 **Troisième histoire : Eri : Trouver sa place**

Eri était assise sur le banc de la cour de récréation. Les mains soigneusement posées sur ses genoux, elle observait. Sous ses yeux, une multitude d'enfants de son âge jouait et se chamaillait entre eux. Un rassemblement d'enfants prenait plaisir à embêter leurs camarades. Ils se firent pourtant très vite aider par un autre groupe qui s'était hâtés à la vue de leurs amis en difficulté. L'attroupement se bousculèrent quelques instants avant de finalement faire la paix.

La petite classe riait aux éclats et Eri réfléchissait sur son banc en bois. Elle n'était pas fâchée. Elle n'était pas non plus intimidée. Si les premiers jours furent difficiles, la petite rescapée sympathisa très vite avec ses camarades. Elle avait été accueillie par la plus gentille des professeurs. Ses camarades avaient été très heureux de sa rencontre et ils avaient tous l'air très gentils aussi. Aizawa, Mirio et Izuku lui demandaient tous les jours si tout se passait bien, si elle n'avait besoin de rien. Et elle n'avait besoin de rien, vraiment.

Et après les jours heureux, le _petit quelque chose_ fit son entrée. Il était vraiment petit au départ ! Une sorte d'instinct qui alertait l'esprit d'Eri sans qu'elle n'en comprenne le sens. C'était désagréable, c'était déplaisant, mais elle en ignorait le pourquoi, alors elle ne s'en formalisait pas. Néanmoins, maintenant accompagné du _petit quelque chose,_ elle devient plus sensible à ce qu'il se passait autours d'elle. Elle se mit à remarquer certains gestes ordinaires, certaines paroles anodines qui transformèrent ce silencieux souffle en un murmure bien plus présent. En une voix qu'elle ne pouvait plus ignorer.

C'était un mardi matin, alors qu'elle effectuait une petit chat en argile, qu'elle réalisa. Cette distance qui la séparait des autres petites filles de son âge. Alors que chacune d'elles racontaient des souvenirs pleins d'amour et de joie, Eri ne se souvenait que du froid de sa chambre et de la douleur des expériences. Les dessins animés qu'elles regardaient, les chansons qu'elles chantaient, les poupées qu'elles avaient, Eri n'en connaissait rien.

Alors le petit quelque chose grandit de plus en plus. Et finalement, elle avait petit à petit réussi à mettre des mots sur ce mal qui la troublait, qui lui prenait toute son énergie et toute sa bonne humeur. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place.

Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de quoi ! Elle était une petite fille très chanceuse. Elle le savait ! Elle qui n'avait au départ que comme compagnie la solitude, depuis qu'elle avait été sauvée, jamais elle n'avait été aussi aimée ! Elle se réveillait dans un lit douillet, avait chaque jour des repas délicieux, Monsieur Aizawa s'occupait d'elle, Monsieur Deku et Monsieur Lemillion profitaient de chaque occasion qui leur étaient donnés pour la rendre heureuse par le biais d'une visite, d'une sortie ou d'un cadeau. Les grands de Yuei se coupaient en quatre pour elle. Elle avait les meilleurs livres, les meilleurs feutres, de jolis habits.

Et aussi paradoxale que cela puisse paraître, malgré tout cela, Eri se sentait à l'écart. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à fréquenter d'autres enfants de son âge, une sorte de malaise avait saisi son petit corps. Cette impression était bien présente, et ne cessait de revenir à chaque fois qu'elle tentait une approche auprès des autres enfants. Elle avait l'air en décalage, différentes de toutes ses filles et tous ses garçons. Et ce _petit quelque chose_ le lui confirmait tout le temps.

Lorsqu'elle essayait de parler avec ses camarades. Lorsque durant le repas du midi, un garçon l'interrogeait sur sa corne. Lorsque durant un dessin, on lui demandait si elle était une sans-alter et qu'elle restait muette. Lorsqu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre quand on se moquait de ses silences. Le doute et l'appréhension lui rongeait l'estomac à chaque fois. Toujours plus présent, toujours plus violent à chacune de ses tentatives.

Ce n'était pas méchant, se disait-elle. C'est peut-être comme ça que fonctionnait les enfants de son âge ? Alors elle laissait faire, ça ne durerait pas longtemps de toute façon. Et tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux, ce _petit quelque chose_ grandissait en elle. Content de la place qu'il prenait dans le cœur de la jeune rescapée. Il lui chatouillait de vilaines pensées à chacune des remarques qu'on lui faisait, à chacun des regards qu'on lui adressait en cachette, à chacune des messes basses qui s'élevait à son passage. Eri n'était qu'une enfant, elle ne comprenait pas encore tout, mais elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cela venait-t-elle d'elle ? Était-elle trop différente ?

Ces questions l'oppressant, elle fit alors de son mieux pour arranger la situation. Mais qu'importe ses bonnes motivations, qu'importe sa volonté vacillante, les faits étaient là : seule elle n'arrivait à rien.

Sans écouter, elle entendait. Sans regarder, elle voyait. Sans interpréter, elle comprenait.

Elle traina ce petit quelque chose chaque jour durant. Seulement, aujourd'hui, le cœur d'Eri était fatigué. Alors elle avait pris place sur ce banc en bois joliment décoré et elle observait ces filles, se demandant une nouvelle fois ce qui n'allait pas chez elle.

Ainsi, peut-être, trouverait-elle sa place ?

* * *

 **Plus triste que les précédents, je l'admets. Mais j'avais envie de ... disons essayer un autre aspect, une autre thématique que le fluffy et le tout mignon. Je me disais que de part ce qu'elle a vécu, alors Eri semble être un personnage qui s'y prête plutôt bien. C'est un test, du fluffy suivra, mais j'aimerai bien essayer de tester cette aspect que son les conséquences de son ancienne vie.**

 **Donc n'hésitez pas à donner sincèrement votre avis !**


End file.
